Red Alert Operation Gate
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: The Empire forces marching through beyond the gate thinking it was an easy victory, how wrong they are when they provoke two warring faction the allied and the soviets into the fight. Two campaign for two faction and two of them tells the different stories.
1. Allied Campaign 1: The Gate

**Sup people, its me brandon vortex returning again, this time is a new fanfic. Im sure you familiar with the gate series right? well today the gate series will be crossover with the command and conquer red alert, not just any red alert but the first one red alert and its expansion pack. This is the first time im doing the Red Alert 1 crossover because no one have done yet soo why not im doing this one for the first time, hell maybe i can do for the Tiberium Dawn aswell. Lets get started shall we?**

* * *

**Red Alert Operation GATE**

**Allied Campaign 1: The Gate**

**Allied Headquarters**  
**Present Day**

Both of the generals looking at the news report that an army of roman soldier accompany with some humanoid creature in the rank while have some of those flying dragon thing are currently attacking german cities. After the allied forces won the war during their fight against the soviet, the european country enjoying peace after the war, however some soviet remnant were stubborn to surrender, making things much more harder. But what they uncounted for that out of nowhere, some sort of structure came out of nowhere near the street of german cities, then an attack happen by this new invader.

Althought outdated, the obselete invader still do more damage, and they need to act fast before they loose germany to this...roman looking invader.

General von esling turn off the news report as he divert his attention to his trusted commander, he and his friend General stravos have been enjoying peace time in europe after the war. A minor remnants of the red army wasnt concerning however, the sudden attack by these outdated invader proven that, such things should not been repeated again.

"ah commander, welcome back i do apologize for calling you on active duty while you with your family during your peace, however situation is dire right now. As you can see" said the general as he switch the screen showing off the german cities in chaos by the invaders "the situation is getting worst, we need you to reinforce general carville forces before they been overrun by these invaders"

General stravos added "expecting the heavy attack on the invaders forces, reinforcements will be sent in to accompany you but beware with its mounted aerial attack, at any cost the MCV must reach to its destination"

"good luck commander" added elsing as the field commander salute him and leaves.

**Germany**  
**11:30 AM**

The city was in chaos, civilians were already been evacuated to safety as the invaders came in full force, attacking and killing any civilians in they found, even to some point kidnapped them too. The allied battalions were having a hard time repeling them as many more of these invaders coming in through the gate.

The allied MCV just arrived in the scene while been escorted by heavily armored battalions, the medium tank done its jobs demolish any infantry that dare enough to attack the convy while the missle laucher armed soldier make short of those flying creature.

Meanwhile, the invader side, enemy general order his man to attack those enemies soldier with anything they got, from spearman, infantry man and dragon mounted soldier that charge at the allied forces.

Of course they take an heavy losses to these soldier whom wielding weapons like fire, while their armored beast demolish their infantry like nothing. Their metalic beast rain down the sky and finish off them off one by one.

More of the empire soldier pouring out of the gate as their goal are simple, a conquest but things are not what they hoping for when these enemies put on the fight they can muster.

Back on the allied side the field commander reciving an incoming transmisson from the reinforcements. The reinforcements they need have arrived to assist the remaining forces to repel back the invades.

Newly acquire reinforcements make short of pushing back the roman looking soldier back to the gate, they realised that their losses are now high, the imperial forces have no choice but to pull back. Thus the empire army retreated back to the gate, those who unfortunate enough however were captured by allied forces.

**Germany**  
**Two hours later**

The allied forces making a peperation to commence on full assault on the invader homeworld, few supplies have been loaded in into the supply truck, soldiers entering the transport truck and many more. The field commander was inside his mobile command center checking if anything been missed or already been loaded into the supply truck, as he looked around on the screen and then the needed supply that was needed he give it a go.

The medium tank were first to move in inside the gate, followed by armored personal carrier then the supply trucks and finally two MCV.

The battle has begun


	2. Allied Campaign 2: Beyond The Gate

**Allied Campaign 2: Beyond The Gate**

It was the long trek into this tunnel, eventually the allied forces arrived in the other side of the gate only to be greeted by barrage of arrows but it was foolhardy as their primitive arrow couldn't penetrate the thick composite armor of medium tank.

The empire after their retreat, regroup and rethink their plans, eventually they set up a defense in order to repel the incoming allied forces.

How fool they are as the medium tank done its jobs to finish off the remaining stragglers of the invader that dare enough to attack german. Even worst to the empire, the longbow attack helicopter were chronoshift into the battlefield, thanks to professor einstein he manage to fix the chronosphere issue.

The remaining empire have no choice but to retreat as the allied forces manage to repel them off this location.

In the aftermath the allied gain another victory, wasting no time two of the MCV that just arrived almost immediatly deploy their base and began constructing series of wall, defense and more.

In matter of hours, the now former garrison of the empire are become the base of operation for the allied forces.

**Mobile Command Center**  
**6:00 PM**

Field commander A9 survey the area on the view screen, as the defense peperation is complete he can relax for a moment while take a sip of hot coffie while added.

His moment was interrupted when the EVA unit inform him.

"Incomming transmisson from General stravos commander" EVA unit said

He nodded and answer the transmisson, the screen shows general stravos as he began "ah commander, its good that we establish the communication, thanks to the technician for installing the communication radar. I do hope you have no problem handling the situation yes?"

"no general, the invader trying to preventing us from comming but their crude and primitive equipment doesnt stand a chance against the armored forces, althought they may retreat but im convince that they may return to retake the place" finish the commander.

General stravos nodded and continues "i see, well keep it on good work commander, we will contact you again soon, and dont forget to file in reports if you discovered something in this world, stravos out" he finish and the transmisson ended.

Finally the commander can relax for a moment, perhaps in the morning he will be taking some small patrol to scout the region.

Meanwhile around the establish base, the allied forces were busy manning the base, while some on guard duty for on the look out if some of those invader try to sneak in their base.

"hey mike, this is boring, guard duty isnt really my type" said one of the allied soldier

the second soldier replied " i know igor i know, i do wanted some action, these rejects crossing a thin line for attacking us.

Both the guards were busy having conversation until the enemies appear again with the large bulk of reinforcements. Both of the guards notice this and they ran straight to the base warning the other soldier to arm themself.

**On the imperial side**

After the failed conquest on the side of the gate, the imperial forces took an heavy blows from the enemy army. The saderan empire gather few of their finest army to form the alliance army to ensure this time they will succed.

Legate cercius in charge of leading the army, he gather the finest of the elites of each cities that he requested to finally push off the invaders off their lands.

"for the empire! charge!" shouted cercius as he and his army charge in into the frontline facing the enemy army.

**On the allied side**

As the army closing in the base they were quickly mow down by the camouflage pillbox that were set up by the allied forces, as each many of unfortunate soldier were killed. As if not worst case for them they were hit by turrets placements set up by the allies forces and added bonus as the allied soldier dug in and make a trenches as they start firing the incomming roman soldier alike.

Added bonus in other hand, the allied artiliery finishing off the remaining forces thus crushing the empire strike army in just in matter of minutes.

The aftermath left few remaining soldier of the empire in full retreat, as for legate cercius he didnt get in time to escape the scene as the allied soldier surrounded him and he have no choice but to surrender.

The battle was won by the allied forces once again. The capture prisoner will be interrogate for information.

**Allied base near the gate**  
**7:00 AM**

Cercius was nervous, he was in serious deep concern thinking his wife and his children, he was afraid what might happen to them if hes gone.

While he was in deep thought, the field commander A9 enter the interrogation room and look at the captured commander.

"so what is your name soldier?" the allied commander asked in latin

Cercius then reply as he looked at him "im legate cercius of the empire respected leader, you cur have overstay your welcome in our land!, leave now or facing the empire wrath."

"empire? ha! dont make me laugh, the empire provoke the attack on our lands, your empire started this in the first place and have the audacity to kidnapped some of the civilians and bring it to your worlds, need me to say more? "added the field commander.

It was legate turn in confuse face, did he just hear it right? "civilians? i wasnt inform there were some civilians that been captured, they say only captured goods that was been aquired, i wasnt fully aware a civilians."

"by captured goods you mean civilians, yes they are the captured goods!, i dont know how your system works in this world but for damn sure your empire just cross a terrible threshold on our side, soo im giving you a chance, etheir you can cling in your support to your devoted empire or cooperate with us, make a choice legate" say the field commander.

Legate cercius thinking to himself, as he looked at the allied commander he have to make a tough choice but then again his family is more important. He took a deep breathe and finally make his choice "alright what you want to know?"


End file.
